1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. In addition, mobile terminals now include many additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, mobile terminals include additional functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game playing, broadcast and Internet reception, etc. Thus, mobile terminals now operate as multimedia players.
However, because the mobile terminal is generally small in size, it is sometimes difficult to operate the variety of functions on the mobile terminal.